Fetuccini Alla Putanesca
by Prudence-chan
Summary: Afrodite vai até a casa de Câncer no meio da noite, satisfazer seu desejo... Shounen-ai fofinho, FrôxMM (nunca pensei que fosse fazer isso...).


**Fetuccini Alla Putanesca**

Summary: Afrodite vai até a casa de Câncer no meio da noite, satisfazer seu desejo... Shounen-ai fofinho, Frô+MM (nunca pensei que fosse fazer isso...). 

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya © Kurumada-sensei. 

  


* * *

  
As estrelas já dominavam o céu, soberanas, e no entanto nem todos os habitantes do Santuário dormiam. Um deles, pé ante pé, passava naquele momento ao lado da casa de Libra, procurando chamar o mínimo de atenção possível. Fazendo o máximo de silêncio e mantendo seu cosmo bem disfarçado, Afrodite de Peixes descia pelo pouco conhecido atalho até a quarta casa zodiacal. 

Câncer. 

Num curto espaço de tempo, que para ele mais pareceram horas e horas, chegava ao seu destino. _Deuses, dêem-me sorte._ Inspirou profundamente o perfume de uma rosa que trazia em seus cabelos (uma rosa comum, óbvio; não iria se entregar a seu próprio veneno, mesmo tendo se tornado resistente a ele) e, inebriado pelo doce aroma, prendeu a respiração e entrou no templo. 

Andara bem dois terços da distância quando não agüentou mais e soltou o ar, fazendo uma grande careta. "Eca!" Compreensível, afinal a casa de Câncer era (pouco) popular devido ao cheiro de coisa morta. Os rostos contorcidos espalhados pelas paredes, chão e teto apenas aumentavam o clima de terror do local. Afrodite teve um calafrio. Definitivamente, aquele não era o lugar ideal para se visitar no meio da madrugada... mas seu desejo era mais forte que seu asco. Cheirou a flor novamente e continuou a caminhada até as grandes portas de madeira entalhada no fundo da casa. 

Máscara da Morte grunhiu um palavrão. Quem, em sã consciência, se atreveria a incomodar o sono de um cavaleiro de ouro? **Dele**, ainda por cima? Levantando-se da cama preguiçosamente, vestiu um robe curto - preto, como seu short - e foi até a porta. Era melhor que fosse algo sério, ou teria mais um rosto para decorar as paredes de seu templo. 

Ao abrir a porta, nada disse. Encontrou um Afrodite corado e sem fôlego, a túnica leve um pouco desarrumada, com aquele brilho no olhar que ele conhecia tão bem e que há tanto tempo não via. Tomando ar, o cavaleiro de Peixes disse num pequeno gemido o motivo de sua vinda, as mãos unidas na frente do corpo em súplica: 

"Faiz caião?" 

Câncer franziu as sobrancelhas e, estupefato, olhou mais uma vez para a carinha de inocente do outro. "Não acredito que você me acordou às duas da manhã pra pedir um prato de macarrão." 

"Eu tô com muita vontade! Não consegui dormir de desejo de comer macarrão! Fu favô..." Ele respondeu, retomando a vozinha infantil na última frase. 

O outro deu seu veredicto, começando a fechar a porta na cara do pisciano. "Você tem a receita. Se vira." A porta, porém, se recusava a fechar de vez. Foi quando Máscara notou uma rosa amarela cravada perpendicularmente entre as duas portas, sem ceder um milímetro. "O que diabos..." 

"Estou diversificando o cultivo. Cálcio e colágeno. Resistente e maleável!" Com os dedos em "V", Afrodite sorriu, tentando convencer o outro a fazer o mesmo - sem sucesso. Deu um longo suspiro, procurando passar a maior seriedade possível. "Não fica a mesma coisa. Você sabe melhor que ninguém que o sabor do prato depende das mãos do cozinheiro." 

Máscara levantou uma sobrancelha, olhos fechados. "Eu vou me arrepender por isso, mas... anda, entra." Dito isto, escancarou a porta para o outro, que entrou saltitante. 

"OBRIGADA!!!" Afrodite berrou com a voz aguda e feminina, se pendurando no pescoço do canceriano, que, nada satisfeito com a situação, resmungou. 

"Menos, homem, menos! Olha que eu ainda posso mudar de idéia!" 

* * *

Enquanto a água da panela grande fervia, Máscara colocava uma garrafa de vinho de sua pequena adega para resfriar. 

"Qual foi a escolha da vez, senhor enólogo de plantão?" 

"_Falerno del Massico_." 

Afrodite estranhou. "O famoso tinto da _Campania_? Pensei que você estivesse guardando esse para 'ocasiões especiais'..." 

"E estava," o outro riu, "mas cansei de esperar e resolvi abrir hoje mesmo. Digamos que ter meus dotes culinários requisitados no meio da madrugada seja uma 'ocasião especial'." 

Era algo de que Máscara podia se orgulhar sem o menor pudor. Os outros cavaleiros poderiam pensar o que fosse do guardião da casa de Câncer: que era arrogante, cruel, injusto ou simplesmente chato, mas todos admitiam seu talento incomparável na cozinha. E Afrodite sabia disso muito bem; tanto é que ia bater à porta do amigo com uma certa freqüência, lhe implorar um prato de massa. No entanto, costumava fazer isso em horários compreensíveis... 

"Desculpa... é que eu só fiquei com vontade à noite. Eu tentei segurar até de manhã, mas não deu!" choramingou o pisciano, fazendo beicinho. "Além disso, eu já estou há mais de dois meses sem te pedir um golezinho de vinho sequer." 

"Já sei, já sei. Agora pare de tentar se justificar e pegue azeitonas, alcaparras, azeite--" 

"Não acredito!" Afrodite arregalou os olhos. "Você vai fazer..." 

"Hm-rm." 

"... meu molho favorito?!" O outro simplesmente fez que sim com a cabeça, separando uma frigideira grande e alguns utensílios de cozinha. "Por Zeus, e isso porque você está de mau humor!!" 

Máscara grunhiu. "Você dá sorte de gostar de um prato fácil de fazer." Depois de dizer isso, terminou de amarrar em suas costas as pontas do avental (azul marinho sem estampas ou detalhes, "um avental de macho"). O outro já conhecia o ritual. Naquele momento, assumia o controle o sangue italiano do cavaleiro: sua atenção se voltou exclusivamente para os tomates à sua frente, os quais ele cortaria em pedaços grandes e reservaria para misturar ao molho mais tarde. Regou a frigideira com a quantidade ideal de azeite extra virgem, e nela refogou azeitonas pretas, anchova bem fresca, alho, salsa, pimenta vermelha... tudo na medida certa para deixar o prato "eroticamente picante" (definição de Afrodite). 

Enquanto isso, o cavaleiro de Peixes arrumava a mesa de madeira próxima à janela. Já era _habitu_ da casa de Câncer: sabia onde estavam guardados os pratos, os talheres, as taças. Como seu toque pessoal, uma solitária rosa no peitoril da janela, iluminada pela lua lá fora. Pronto. Tinham uma pequena cantina italiana em plena Grécia. 

Quando Máscara escorreu a água do macarrão, o molho já estava no ponto, e com um aroma delicioso. Jogou a massa na frigideira e misturou o molho, dando uma última aquecida. Estava pronto. Vendo a panela chegar à mesa, Afrodite ficou com água na boca. 

"_Fetuccini alla putanesca._" Cantarolou o canceriano em sua sonora língua materna. 

Afrodite pôs um pouquinho do molho na boca, com cuidado para não queimar a língua - e viu estrelas. "Hmmm!... _Perfetto, come di consueto_." 

Máscara deu um sorriso matreiro enquanto servia o vinho para os dois. Adorava ter seu ego inflado. 

"É verdade aquela história de que esse molho foi inventado pelas prostitutas de Nápoles?" Disse o outro, entre ansiosas garfadas. 

Câncer deu de ombros. "Deve ser. É rápido de preparar, só tacar tudo na frigideira..." Deu um sorriso safado enquanto mastigava. "Além do mais, com esse tanto de pimenta os sujeitos deviam ficar de fogo mesmo." 

"Verdade. Ainda bem que está vindo um ventinho lá de fora... isso com vinho dá um calor!" Para realçar o significado de suas palavras, Afrodite abanou-se sacolejando a túnica. 

"É, é, pode até ser," o outro resmungou, "mas vê se não abusa da minha boa vontade. Não me venha com aquele papo de 'molho afrodisíaco' de novo." 

O pisciano suspirou, tristinho. Não era por aquele método que fisgaria o caranguejão, pensou. 

Terminaram de comer num silêncio confortável. Mesmo depois de os pratos estarem limpos, ficaram um tempo sem se falar, apenas olhando o céu estrelado, sentindo a brisa no rosto, saboreando mais uma taça de vinho. Aproveitando a presença um do outro, e talvez pensando nas vantagens em se ter um amigo de confiança como o que se sentava à sua frente. 

"Bom..." Afrodite quebrou o silêncio com um suspiro, deixando a taça sobre a mesa. "Lá vou eu ter que enfrentar o futum daquele pátio de novo." 

"Agüentou na vinda, vai ter que agüentar na volta. E você nunca reclamou." 

"Por pura educação!" 

Máscara riu. "Você está é acostumado demais com sua casa cheirando a rosa..." 

"Talvez." O pisciano franziu a testa. "Mas você bem que podia mudar a decoração da sua casa. É de muito mau-gosto." 

Câncer apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha, meio emburrado. "E perder a oportunidade de esfregar na cara dos outros o quanto de almas eu já não deixei perdidas por aí? Nem morto. Acabaria com a minha reputação." 

"É mesmo? Não sabia que dava tanto valor assim à opinião alheia, mocinho." 

Máscara rodopiou um pouco o vinho na taça, contrariado. Afrodite estava certo. 

"Além disso...", continuou o pisciano, "Eu já o conheço bem demais para saber que você não é tão cruel e insensível quanto tenta parecer..." 

"Ah, não? Prove!" Levou a taça aos lábios, já saboreando sua vitória. 

"Você é o único de todo o Santuário capaz de acordar às duas da manhã pra fazer o prato predileto do viado aqui." 

Seu vinho quase seguiu o caminho errado na garganta. Maldição... Afrodite estava _certo_ novamente, e sabia disso: seu sorrisinho vitorioso era a prova! Mas o que ele poderia fazer, se o belo e andrógino pisciano era o único que considerava - embora jamais fosse admitir - seu amigo entre os cavaleiros de Ouro? Dava-se razoavelmente bem com Shura, era verdade; os três eram os únicos que sabiam dos segredos do Grande Mestre (ou, pelo menos, os únicos que sabiam sem se opor a eles). Mas não tinha com Capricórnio a mesma ligação que tinha com Afrodite. Às vezes, como naquele momento, se perguntava o porquê daquele bem-estar que sentia apenas na presença do rapaz... mas na mesma hora jogava os pensamentos para o fundo de seu inconsciente. 

"Depois dessa, pode esquecer seu adorado 'caião'!" Levantou-se da mesa de súbito, assustando um pouco Afrodite, que por um segundo pensou tê-lo ofendido. Mas não, o tom de voz dele ainda tinha uma certa ironia. Peixes levantou-se também, indo atrás do canceriano. 

"Desculpa! Desculpa, eu não queria te deixar zangado!" 

"Mas deixou." Máscara abriu a porta, mostrando a saída para o outro. 

"Por favor, me perdoa! Voxê xabe que eu não vivo xem o xeu caião!" Vendo que o outro não daria o braço a torcer tão facilmente, Peixes tentou apelar para a vozinha de bebê (sempre dava certo). Dessa vez, no entanto, nem isso estava funcionando. Teria que recorrer a algo mais melodramático, para apaziguar os ânimos do teimoso italiano. Ajoelhou-se na frente dele, com os olhos brilhando quase em lágrimas e as mãos agarradas firmemente na seda preta do pijama. "Me perdoa, fu favôooooooo...", implorou. 

Ruborizado (coisa que Afrodite jamais pensou que veria em sua vida), Câncer resmungou alto, "Tá, tá, tá, dessa vez passa! Levanta daí que eu odeio gente que rasteja." 

"Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada!!!" Repetiu-se a cena já acontecida no início da noite: Afrodite se jogou nos braços do outro, que teve que se segurar no batente da porta pra não cair com tudo no chão. Porém, dessa vez o atrevido pisciano foi mais longe, dando um beijo estalado no canto da boca de Máscara. 

Vermelho como seu parente crustáceo, o camarão, Câncer conseguiu a muito custo se desvencilhar do abraço do outro. Sem perder tempo, pegou a toalha que trazia em volta do pescoço e deu uma toalhada em Afrodite, na altura do quadril. "Ah, bicha sem vergonha!" Ralhou alto, deixando transparecer na voz uma certa melodia do sotaque italiano. 

"Ai! Ai! É brincadeira, é brincadeira!" Afrodite se afastou pelo pátio escuro da quarta casa, protegendo o corpo com as mãos. Os dois se olharam de novo, agora a uma distância "segura" para a masculinidade do canceriano, e desataram a rir compulsivamente. 

Os dois amigos foram recuperando o fôlego perdido com as gargalhadas aos poucos, até se sentirem seguros o suficiente para olharem um para o outro sem voltarem a rir (levou algum tempo). Câncer foi o primeiro a falar, com aquele seu tom de voz meio brigão, meio paternal. 

"Vai dormir, peixinho." 

Afrodite lhe sorriu um sorriso doce, que realçou ainda mais seu jeito feminino. "_Ciao, caro mio_." Foi andando de costas, quase tropeçando umas duas vezes. 

Máscara riu. "Olha por onde anda... nem parece um cavaleiro de ouro." 

"Mais respeito comigo, ou eu trago umas rosas diabólicas pra perfumar o ambiente..." Riu, piscando o olho para o canceriano antes de se virar em direção à saída da casa. "Sonha comigo essa noite, viu." 

Máscara da Morte observou-o ainda mais algum tempo, até seu corpo esguio sumir na escuridão. Sorriu. Sonhar com Afrodite? Ah, isso já não seria nenhuma novidade. 

* * *

Author's Notes: SIM!!! TÁ OOC SIM!!! Em especial o M-M!!! Admito!!! Mas dane-se, ficou fofinho e é isso que importa, ora bolas!   
O negócio é que eu tentei seguir um pouco mais as características do signo que o rege. E os cancerianos são um tipo mais romântico, mais família... eu lá tenho culpa se o Kurumada-sensei fez o M-M muito diferente disso? Hein, hein?   
Tava indecisa se o Afrodite diria "obrigad_o_" ou "obrigad_a_"... acabei optando pela segunda opção, que soava mais eufórica e saltitante XD LOL!   
Disclaimer de expressões infantis: "Faiz caião?" é a frase que meu priminho Pedro Gabriel, de 2 anos, mais fala quando vai à casa da minha avó (que faz um fidelinho ao alho e óleo delicioso). "Fu fav" vem do ex de uma das minhas melhores amigas - ele falava assim quando criança, e eu achei uma gracinha (muito embora ele tenha terminado o namoro com ela e tenha deixado minha amiguinha triste, o que eu achei muito feio da parte dele!).   
Os ingredientes para molho à putanesca são esses mesmos. Nunca provei esse molho, mas acho que não iria gostar por causa das azeitonas e alcaparras... eca.   
Meu primeiro Afrodite+Máscara da Morte. espero que tenham gostado... 


End file.
